


Leonard McCoy Drabbles

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the darling doctor.





	1. Shameful Flirt

“Leonard Horatio McCoy the way you flirt is shameful!” You said as he backed you against the wall of his office.

“I don’t have any idea what you are talking about sweetheart.”

“Don’t try and play coy with me. You know what this…” you gestured with your hand the way he had done, “does to me!”

He leaned down his cheek brushing yours and his lips against your ear. “What does it do to you?” He breathed in your ear.

You swallowed and your knees went weak, it took every ounce of willpower to keep from throwing yourself at him. Damn that smirk of his.

His hand lightly brushed over the exposed skin on your arm and you shivered. He kissed you below your ear before nipping at your earlobe. “Tell me what it does to you sweetheart. I wanna hear it.”

You reached an arm around his neck and put your other hand on his chest. His heart was beating as fast as yours. You gasped when he slipped a hand from your waist to your ass and gave it a squeeze. “Tell me sweetheart. I need to hear you say it.” He said with just a hint of a growl.

“Makes me…need…” you stuttered as his hands found the bottom of your dress and slowly pulled it up your hips.

“Need what darlin’? What do you need?”

Both arms now around his neck you tried to pull him closer. “Need…you.” You squeaked out.

One of his hands dipped down into your regulation black underwear while the other grabbed you by the back of the neck pulling you into a kiss. His swallowed the moans you made as his fingers slipped down into your soaking wet folds.

“Did I do this to you?” He asked, his forehead touching yours.

You nodded wordlessly at him. He kissed you again before turning you around without removing his hand. He pulled your ass against him and dipped his middle finger into your aching core. You moaned as he worked his finger in and out while he kissed and nipped at your neck.

You could feel his hard cock through his pants. Reaching behind him you grabbed his ass and pulled him against you as much as you could. His cock pressing into your ass. “I know what you’re doing.” He growled in your ear. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about me.”

You whimpered as he added a second finger and thrusted into more roughly than before. “This is all about what this…” he wagged the two fingers knuckle deep inside you, “does to you. Remember?”


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop AU

You’d been running late for your shift at the hospital and you were out of coffee at home. Grumbling to yourself about forgetting to pick more up at the store you’d stopped in at the coffee shop a block from the hospital. As usual the line was  out the door. Resigned to the fact that you were going to be very late and likely get chewed out by the doctor, you waited for your coffee. He may not like you being late but being late without your coffee would be worse.

Your name was called and you picked up your coffee before rushing off to work. It wasn’t until you sat down at the desk and took a sip of your coffee that you realized it wasn’t yours.

“Crap!”

“Excuse me? I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”

Looking up you realized the doctor had just arrived and was leaning on the counter above your desk holding a coffee cup.

You looked down at the cup in your hand and turned it around to look at the name. “Bones?”

He nodded. “Yeah. That’s what they call me at the coffee shop.”

You set the cup on the counter. “Sorry, guess I was in such a rush to get to work I grabbed the wrong one.”

He smiled and handed you your coffee. “Not a problem. I was running late today myself.”

“How’d you know that was mine?”

His cheeks turned red. “I’ve seen you in there a few times.”

“I only stop there when I’m out at home…”

“I’m there everyday. Would you like to join me sometime?”

You smiled and nodded. “I would love to go out for a coffee with you.”


	3. I'll go!

Leonard walked quickly down the hallway behind Jim. They were headed in the direction of the transporter room. Leonard had seen the duty roster for the mission down to the planet and he was not happy. “Dammit Jim! I told you she can’t go!”

“She’s going Bones. It’s her turn and we can’t play favorites.”

The door slid open and Jim walked into the transporter room with Leonard hot on his heels. “I’m not playing favorites Jim. Please, take me instead!”

Jim stopped dead in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. You glanced over at them and smiled. “He’s been like this all morning Captain. I tried telling him but he just wouldn’t listen.”

“You know why he’s so desperate to go in your place?”

“Maybe because I’m pregnant and he’s being overprotective?” You said as casually as you could.

Jim frowned at you and then turned to look at his friend.”Is that why? Is it true?”

Leonard nodded slowly, “I would feel better if she was off the list Jim. It’s just too dangerous.”

“We’ll work it out when we get back. Grab your kit Bones, you’re coming along.”

Leonard sighed and walked over to you, “Sorry darlin’, Not gonna risk either of you down there.” he said placing a hand on your stomach. “You mean too much to me.”

Handing the kit over to him you leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “Stay safe.”

“I will.” He smiled and pressed his lips to your forehead before turning and joining the others on the platform.


	4. Hangover

**  
**Leonard groaned and rolled over in the bed to bury his face in the pillow. The sun was shining right in his eyes and he did not appreciate it. Beside him you stirred and wrapped an arm around him pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. “Morning.” **  
**

He grumbled in response and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Running your fingers through his hair you sat up, “Coffee?”

“Please…” Came his muffled and groggy voice from the depths of the pillow.

Without another word you slipped from the bed and into the kitchen to pour him his first of many cups of coffee for the day. Tucking a bottle of water under your arm and grabbing a bottle of advil, you headed back to the bedroom. After setting down the steaming mug of coffee you sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Wake up baby. I brought you a water and some advil for your headache.”

He turned his head and opened one eye slowly to look at you. “How’d you know?”

“That my baby is hung over? I can still smell it on you sweetheart. You and Jim must have partied hard.”

He nodded slightly and winced as he slowly sat up and took the pills and water from you.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

“I enjoyed it last night but I’m regretting it today.”

You reached over and cupped his face with your hand, “I’ll take care of you sweetheart. Just tell me what you need.”


	5. Interruptions

Sitting in the little cafe a few blocks from Starfleet headquarters enjoying a relaxing afternoon with your boyfriend the last thing you expected was for Jim Kirk to show up and crash your date. You sighed and sat quietly while Jim rambled on about something that had happened at some meeting.

It was a while before he finally stopped talking enough to look around. His eyes settled on you and he frowned, “Oh…when did you get here?”

Laughing you shook your head, “I’ve been here Jim. Long before you sat down.”

Leonard slipped an arm around you and nodded, “We were on a date Jim. Until you invited yourself to join us…”

“Sorry, I just had to tell someone and I saw you sitting here.”

Leonard opened his mouth to say something but Jim cut him off as he stood to his feet, “I’ll leave you two to your date I just saw an old friend…” He give you a smile before he heads across to the other side of the cafe.

Shaking his head Leonard gave you a little squeeze, “This isn’t gonna end well…”

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause I know that girl. Jim may not remember it but I do…he stood her up for her roommate…”

Leonard had barely gotten the words out when the girl slapped Jim across the face and stomped out of the cafe.

“She was a little upset about it then too.”


End file.
